This application proposes research related to NIMH Division of Services and Intervention Research. The aim is to complete the Phase II development of a culturally adapted interactive self-help program for depression, designed for Spanish-speaking users. This software will provide information, alternative viewpoints, self-help exercises, coping strategies, and other resources; while engaging users in an on-going process of identifying and managing their mood disorders. During the end of the first year of the grant period, we will conduct the following evaluations of the module: (1) Expert Reviews of Usability, (2) Stage One Usability Test (with depressed subjects), and (3) Stage Two Usability Test (with depressed subjects). Formal criteria for success are specified. The results of the each test will guide further modifications in the content and format of the module. Following the last revisions of the module, we will begin a Clinical Evaluation Study to determine whether use of the software enhances clinical outcomes in clients already receiving "Treatment As Usual" for depression. We will a compare range of treatment outcomes in 62 clients (Self-help Group) who use the software as an adjunct to treatment, with a Control Group, who receive treatment for depression, but do not use the program.